


Draw You Mine

by Frostly



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drawing, M/M, nosy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Jongin likes to draw little doodles and sketches of Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Draw You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 
> 
> hello! 
> 
> here's another drabble for you guys! slightly altered, jongin only draws minseok and not he and minseok together. i noticed my mistake too late to do something about it, but it doesn't matter that much. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Why are you drawing a dead chicken?” 

“Please… that is obviously a cow.”

Jongin scowls, hiding his drawing from the view of the two vultures. Or what they’re also occasionally called, his best friends. 

“Mind your business.” 

“Not a chance,” Sehun says, pulling out the cafeteria chair next to Jongin and plopping down on it. “I want to know what it is you draw all day long.” 

“As far as we know you don’t take any art electives,” Taemin adds, sitting on the chair on the other side of Jongin. 

“And for a reason,” Sehun nods at Jongin’s notebook meaningfully.

“One doesn’t have to be good at drawing to do it,” Jongin sniffs pridefully. “It can also be done just for personal enjoyment.”

“Well?” Sehun raises an eyebrow, expectant. “What is it?”

Jongin looks down at the table. “Nothing… just some sketches…” 

“Yeah, and what of?”

Jongin only shrugs, playing with a corner of his notebook. 

“Jongin,” Taemin regards him closely. “Why aren’t you answering?”

“Is it something dirty?” 

“Is it porn?” Taemin reaches out for the notebook. 

Jongin slaps his hand away. “No! No, it’s not _porn_ , what the hell are you saying?”

“Then what is it? You’re looking very suspicious right now.”

Jongin lets out a frustrated breath. They’re never going to back down unless he tells them. 

“Fine,” he bites out, and averts his eyes. He can feel colour rising to his cheeks. “It’s Minseok hyung.”

Sehun makes a choked off noise. 

“Wow…” Taemin says and lifts the notebook up to his face. “ That is…” 

“Unflattering,” Sehun cuts in. “Are you sure you love him and not hate him, Jongin?”

Jongin chokes. “Love?” 

“You’ve got it bad, my friend.” Taemin says with feeling, still staring at Jongin’s drawing. 

Jongin snatches the notebook back. “Shut up.”

“Is this your outlet for your achy, pining feelings?” Sehun asks. 

“How about confessing, buddy? It’s healthier.” 

“What?” Jongin looks at Taemin like he’s crazy. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t we?” Sehun deadpans.

“Do we have news for you, Jonginnie…” 

“Aw, no, don’t tell him. It’s fun watching him trail after Minseok hyung like a lovesick puppy.”

“What are you talking about?” Jongin asks, confused, but whatever his friends meant to tell him is prevented by Minseok’s sudden appearance behind them.

“Jongin.”

“Hyung,” Jongin exclaims, caught off guard, and hurries to hide his drawing, flipping the notebook upside down. He looks up at Minseok, heart jumping. He’s wearing a soft blue sweatshirt today and it just makes Jongin want to cry a little in distress. “Hi.”

“Did I startle you? I’m sorry,” Minseok smiles, apologetic and a little amused, and reaches out with a hand to stroke Jongin’s cheek, and that just about makes Jongin’s lungs stop working. “Didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that. You guys seemed really into your conversation,” he chuckles. 

Sehun opens his mouth, but Jongin is quicker and kicks him in the leg, shutting him up before he can say anything damaging. 

“It’s okay, hyung,” he reassures him, and mourns the loss of Minseok’s hand when Minseok takes it away. Almost reaches out to pull it back against his cheek. “Did you need something?”

“I just wanted to confirm if we’re still on for later.” 

“Yes,” Jongin nods hurriedly. “Yes, of course, we’re still on.” 

Spending a whole afternoon in his room with only Minseok? Jongin would be caught dead before passing up such an opportunity. 

Minseok’s smile is dazzling. “Perfect. Then I’ll leave you guys to your lunch. See you later, Jongin.” 

“Bye hyung,” Jongin says, and sighs as he watches Minseok walk away and exit the cafeteria. His heart hurts a little. 

“Yup,” Sehun pipes up beside him. “Definitely got it bad.”

Jongin scowls and turns back around in his chair. “You’re still here.”

“Always by your side,” Sehun bats his lashes.

Jongin makes a retching sound. 

“So this is really Minseok hyung, huh?” Taemin says, looking at Jongin’s drawing which he _took without Jongin noticing the little sneak_. 

“I stand by what I said,” Sehun says seriously. “That is a dead chicken.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and snatches his notebook back once again. “I don’t care what you guys think.”

He knows he’s by no means an artist, but he doesn’t care. He just likes to draw little sketches and doodles of Minseok sometimes. His lips and eyes especially, since those are the features he likes the best. He’s never going to show them to anyone anyways, certainly not to Minseok, that would just be embarrassing, so who cares. It’s harmless.

  
  


***

  
  


There’s a knocking sound and it takes Jongin a moment to realize it’s not part of his dream but it’s coming from his door. He jerks into a sitting position on his bed, looking blearily around himself for a moment before the knocking sound comes again and he remembers that Minseok is supposed to come over this afternoon. And he fell asleep. Fuck. 

He clambers off the bed, grimacing at his sleep rumpled clothes. He doesn’t even have time to change out of his sweatpants. At least the room is tidy enough. He reaches the door and vainly tries to flatten his hair before opening it. 

Minseok’s eyes crinkle when he sees him.

“Aw, were you sleeping?” 

“Sorry, hyung,” Jongin mumbles, embarrassed, and steps aside to let him in. “I stayed up late to finish an assignment yesterday. I didn’t even realize I fell asleep.” 

“It’s okay,” Minseok says as he slides his backpack off his shoulders and sets it on Jongin’s desk chair. “You want to rest some more? I can get things started while you do, it’s no problem.” 

“No, no, no,” Jongin shakes his head. “That’s not necessary, I’m fine.” 

Minseok hums, looking at him contemplatively. “If you say so.” 

“Yeah,” Jongin nods and turns around to locate his bag. “Let me get my laptop and we can start.” 

He crouches down and starts unzipping his bag. 

“Oh? What’s this?” 

He looks behind himself at the question and his heart stops when he sees Minseok holding up one of his drawings, which he _stupidly_ left on his bed instead of hiding them when he woke up. 

He stands up and nervously comes up beside Minseok. “Um… that…” How fucking embarrassing. 

“Did your niece draw you pictures? How cute.” 

Okay, ouch. 

“Actually…”

Minseok turns to look at him. “Did you make these?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you like to draw?” Minseok asks, holding up another drawing, a sketch of his whole face this time, and the more he looks the more Jongin wants to bury himself in a hole. 

“Um, yeah. Sometimes.” 

Minseok grins at him. “These are so cute,” he says, reaching up to ruffle Jongin’s hair. “What are they?”

Okay. Minseok didn’t recognize himself. That’s a relief. Guess Jongin really is _that_ bad at drawing...

“Just,” Jongin says vaguely. “Sketches. Of stuff.” He cringes inwardly at his spectacularly dumb answer. 

Minseok doesn’t seem to mind. “Would you consider drawing something for me too sometime?” he asks, absolutely throwing Jongin for a loop.

He stares stupidly for a moment before managing to say, “I mean... sure? But. I’m really bad at it. As you can see...”

Minseok shakes his head, chuckling. “No, I think they’re cute.” He holds Jongin’s eyes. “You’re cute.”

Jongin’s world tips upside down right then and there. “Cute?” 

Minseok nods. “Mh mh.” 

“You’re cute too,” Jongin blurts, his brain to mouth filter evidently broken. 

Minseok’s eyes crinkle and he turns more bodily towards him. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Jongin breathes, and then keeps going because apparently this is confession time. “And… and handsome. And funny. And hot. And smart.” 

Minseok tilts his head, and Jongin swears he can’t look away from his magnetic eyes. “You think all of that about me?”

Jongin nods his head. 

The curve of Minseok’s smile takes on a different quality then, a pleased one. “Good to know.”

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” Jongin blurts out next because he’s this bold now apparently. 

Minseok’s smile stretches. “You can.”

Heart beating in his ears, Jongin leans forward. He can hear the way his breath shakes, eyes fixed on Minseok’s lips as he closes the gap. They slip closed when their mouths press together. 

It’s like a little shock of electricity goes through his body at the contact, and he lifts his hands to grip at Minseok’s soft sweatshirt, feeling a thrill up his spine when Minseok parts his lips and lets go of the drawings to wrap his arms around him. 

He doesn’t really know how long the kiss lasts, Minseok and his mouth the only thing filling his mind, but he’s breathless by the time they part, and pretty sure a little flushed too. 

Minseok grins. “Well, this happened much sooner than I planned.”

“Planned?” Jongin gets out, swallowing. The world still feels a bit upside down.

“Yeah,” Minseok nods. “Today was the perfect opportunity. We were going to work together as we agreed and then I was going to suggest we go out for dinner, or get it delivered here if you had preferred that, and then I was going to make my move."

Move. Oh god. 

"But you were much more straightforward,” Minseok adds with a smile, tilting his head. 

Jongin flushes deeper. “Yeah, um, I don’t really know what came over me,” he mumbles.

Minseok chuckles and lifts a hand to cup Jongin’s face. “I’m not complaining.” He leans in close. “How about we still go get that dinner later?” he murmurs, his breath warm against Jongin’s lips.

Jongin’s heart makes a little jump. He doesn’t think that’ll ever stop with Minseok. “I’d like that.” 

“Perfect,” Minseok smiles, all crinkled eyes and beautiful, and Jongin loses any perception of time again as Minseok goes in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> minseok be wearing i-love-jongin-colored glasses and finding everything he does cute.
> 
> jongin will fess up about the drawings at some point. it'll earn him extra kisses. 
> 
> as always, big thanks to my lovely beta!! i love you lotssss
> 
> and of course thank you guys for reading! see you next time!


End file.
